rsw41rpaltcannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Benthomasnac's Ideas (No Flaming)
'''Warning: These are Possible future arcs, and if you come any further you will spoil it for yourself. Be warned. ''' HI oberon, im using metals account until i can make my own, but ill have one soon. These ideas will be just brainstorms and maybe a small story here and there if i am able to think it up. I will replace each approved idea with a small snipit instead. Leave your comments blow in a specific way so i know you post it. In Devolopment '''''Natures End:''''' ''In the rough northern woods of Asgarnia live trees from ages past, hidden in glens valleys untouched by the woodsmen's axe and fire. The Ents and moss giants that live here tend to the spirits of the many trees. However, a deep sickness of root and limb has taken seed in deep forests, and quickly spread in all '' ''directions. As it moves through the tilled lands, crops are being affected as well. What could be causing such an atrocity aginast nature'' '' Moss titan.png|Moss Titan from Natures End Images (1).jpg|Moss Giant from Natures End. Download (10).jpg|Ent from Natures End. Oberon Had an Idea!'' Nature's End Plotline A House of Elves moves east into the Lumbridge/Draynor Woods and begin to set up a settlement. A young elvish hunter enters the woods and stalks a an elk of unnatural color and beauty. Believing that in killing it an returning with the body to his house he would gain a place among the adults he kills the elk but as soon as the body hits the ground the forest grows quiet an dark. Returning to the village the Elf gains the prestiege she desired but soon after their crops would wither and their hunts came back poor. The forest begins to grow dark and grim the trees slowly turning unnaturally orange and brown despite it being early spring. The Wizard's Tower enters the forest trying to find specialized herbs for Thora but are attacked by a Cloudthresher (tenticle shell beast) and are assisted by the Elves in defeating it. They travel to the elvish settlement and learn of their plight offering their assistance fearing the Cloudthresher is only the start of what is gathering in the woods. They investigate the pelt of the Magical Elk and find that many layers of hexes and wards have been place on it that are linked to the land. The Wizards begin to search for the heart of the woods where the the wards seem to be bound to. As they get closer the wizards encounter a Treefolk/Ent Druid who warns them against entering the heart of the forest and invites them to his grove so that he can explain what's happening to the Forest. The Elk was the Emissary of Guthix and Herald of Eternal Spring keeping the forest from being corrupted by the dark magics that dwell in the Lumbridge Swamp that Guthix has been trying to cleanse with his tears for the last 10,000 years. The Wizards must now find a way to recast the wards protecting the forest before all of Lumbridge and Draynor are surrounded and destroyed by various dark beasts. '' '' '' '' Ideas '''''Down in the Deep Mines''''' ''In the ore rich mountains of Asgarnia, lies a city of stone and metal, carved by the master craftsmen of the dwarfes that dwell in it. It is not an easy life high up in the mountians, but the dwarves have found a way to prosper. However, that time is no coming to an end. Deep in the farthest reachs of the cave system the dwarfes live in, far from the empty tunnels of the mines, lives a mighty tribe of Hobgoblins. They once lived under the mountianliving in reltive peace until the dwarves came and stole it from them, and intend to take it back, by whatever means.'' 100px-Hobgoblin.png|Hobgoblin Warrior 200px-Hobgoblin Geomancer.png|Hobgoblin Shaman and Chief of the Undermountain Tribe Download (11).jpg|Section of the Dwarven Mines. '''''Through the Wasting Sands:''''' ''One day, a small merchant group stumbles upon the entrance of a long forgotten temple in the kharidian desert. After having excivating it, they dissapear without a trace. Soon after, Al kharidian citizens notice a massive dust devil in the distance, but no one can get a diffinitive location. The wizard are called to help find the missing mechants and workers and find out whats behind the unnatural dust devil.'' Download.jpg|The Book of Icthlarin. Images.jpg|The Sandstorm surronding the temple. 120729.JPG|The Entrance to the Temple. '''''Through the Runespan:''''' ''Through an unknown anomoly, the portals to rune alters and the areas of the rune alters have connected to the runespan, forming semi permanent portals. Raiders from the Abyss have taken advantage of their link to the alters and have sent mercenaries forwards to build a fortress from which to launch a attack on the world through the greatest known magical institute in the world''. '''''Divine Memories:''''' ''As experiments with divination continue around the magic community, something begins to happen. Some of the more adept in the field have begun to see horrific visons of unknown beings. Soon, many of them go mad from the visons, ritualy carving out there eyes to prevent them from seeing the world that they cannont control, and claiming to be gods, but also gaining power from an unknown source. Soon they gather a group and call themselves "'''The Fallen Ones"''', and begin to immortal beasts asborb magic items to regain their "supposed" once godlike powers.'' '''''Cryptic Runes:''''' ''Deep below the ground of the world, lies the final resting places of Arrak Runecrafter, a long dead crafter of runes from days gone past. However, he did not make the wasteful runes of the wizards. No, he created the runes that would last for eterinity. These rune were written, not created by alters, and held far more power, for the will of a mortal is far stronger then the power of a god. Lost were his notes and many books upon the subject when he fled to his tomb beneath the earth, leaving the mortal kinda all the weaker.'' ''Now, in the great age of today, the rune's of this long dead master have shown themselves, but for what reason, and what does their apperence mean?'' Images (7).jpg|The Lost Runes of Arrack Runecrafter. Download (16).jpg|The Tome of Ancient Runes Download (1).jpg|The Final resing place of Arrack. '''''Preserve the Demons:''''' ''Over the course of several hundred years, thousands of victims have been bred with demons to produce offspring for unholy cults. However, many of these victims have escaped, only to be shunned by socitiy. These victims and their infernal offspring have sought refuge with others in their situation, and have grown into a community, where none are judged for their birth. Life is peaceful, and and these halfs demons have thrived for some time. However, palidins of the Holy order of Saradomin have finally discoved their seceret village, and have elected to slaughter the half breeds to extinction. Its up to the tower whether to save their poor people or let them to the fate of the palidins.'' '' Images (8).jpg|Jarrod Markith, former turn coat from varrock and spy for the town of Demonhold. Tiefling lady.jpg|The younger sister of Thela and head of the small military at Demonhold, Maris Burnt Teifling.jpg|The Defacto Leader of Demonhold, Thela Burnt. 300px-Edgeville.png|The small town of Demonhold, home to half demons and half demon parents alike. '' '''''Village of the Lost:''''' ''During the end of the god wars, there was a village that once stood along the River Lum. However, It disapperred some time before the dustruction of the Wilderness, and has not been seen since, with only a scarce few artifacts being found to even prove its existince. However, a flash was seen on the last day of the month north of lumbridge , and search parties were sent to investigate. They came back, reporting a town had simply appeared, however, its citzens had reported that they had been enslved by terrible beings. After a while, contact was lost with the former town,a and carvans traveling though there have disappered.'' '''''Witchful Wonders:''''' During the fall monthes of the year, a nearby forest has become the home to a group of Witchs known as the Wenden witchs, as they call themselve. They show no signs of hostiliy, and local area prospers from their presence. However, monthes after their first arrival in the area, children, pets, and other such thing begin to dissapear. Could it be the witchs? 300px-Swept Away2.png|The main camp of the witchs, and home of the Witchmother. 300px-Outlaw camp.png|One of the camps used by the witchs. 100px-Maggie.png|The witchmother, Galen. 300px-Forestwendronwitches2.jpg|A group of younger witchs. '''''Truth of The Swords''''' Since man first used magic, there have been seven swords atuned to the branches of magic. One of Air, Water, Earth, Fire, Nature, Summoning, and Shadow. Each picks it's own wielder to harness it's full power, and only the first wielders, for which the swords were named after, ever did use their full power. But one question followes the swords, why do they choose who can use them, and how? Along with the Seven Chaotic Blades and the Seven Lawful Swords, where did they come from, who made them, and why? What could make weapons so strong that when their full potential is unlocked, the wielder would burn to death from the amount of energy they wield unless they burn it off constantly? Well, those answers might be answered when an odd mage arrives at the Tower, and claims to be from the Temple Roe is from, and even defeats him. How can there be another monk from the Temple alive? Let alone one that can defeat Roe. Could this mage be the creator...or could he be one of the first to wield the sword? '''''The ShadowPlague:''''' ''In the river community of Lumbridge, life has not always been peaceful, but the people have weathered the tough time. They have dealt with goblins, Saradomist extreamists, and barbarians. This however, is out of their league. During a visist by a group of wizards, shadowy zombies attack through the floor, killing as many as they can. However, after the wizards begin to dispatch the zombies, something begins to happen. They become human agian, alebit dead ones. Soon, local authorites, Lead by an elf Commander named Darooth, blame the wizards for murdering the innocents. They must prove their inccocence, and maybe find the real cause behind all of this.'' '''''The March of Progress:''''' (this should be done after the Down in the Deep Mines) ''The world of Gielinor has benefitted from the discovery and use of magic in the world, with the civilized lands flourishing in its power. However, as of late, the world has begun to distrust the Mages that are '''Supposedly''' here to protect them, with the recent events of the Guild Wars, and other escapades. Several Factions, including the dwarves, gnomes, and group of human scientists have banded together to begin the next part of the human revolution, something more reliable than a group of wizards: Science.'' '''''The Labyrinth Of Time:''''' Towards the begining of time of life on gielnor, there was powerful sorceress that had survived the great revision, and was able to travel with a then young guthix to meek out a new life in a new world. As other younger gods made their way to the world, she found herself ever in danger. She soon devised a plan to hide away so that she would hide away from he powers of the world. Using a powerful artifact and her own magicial prowness, she created a living maze under the ground (and some parts above) that would one day cover the earth. She placed a heavy spell of time over the then young maze, pulling it in out of normal time. In very center of the maze, she grew a beufitful glade, and remained there. Over the course of the ages, doors to the Labyrinth have been found, knowingly or unknowingly, by many people. Most who enter are never seen agian, but others have reach the center. Many of these who reach the center wish to be free of the worlds many troubles, and the sorceress welcomes them. However, others seek the glade or to enter the Labyrinth to use it for nefarios acitivites. One such person has attacked the tower (i dont have much of an idea about the main plot, but this is a start), and has found an entrance to the sLabyrinth, and has fled into to carry on a scheme that spans the world and time. Concepts '''''Sirens Song:''''' I always liked the sea and found we never really travel outside the mainland (though in f2p, there isnt much to go too :( ). However, i would love to do a trip through the southern ocean, encountering sirens, mermaids, and pirates. This does sound a little cliche, ive known some cliche to be fun sometimes. '''''Tower based arc (name change later)''''' We go on many adventuers outside the tower, so the wizard tower could use some love. There is still a few idea left, plus I could expand on some of the ideas i've done with a few characters. '''''Deseret Pantheon arc:''''' I personally have never done any of the deseret quests other then Diamond in the Rough on the beta server. However, after extencive reading, I have found that the pantheon would be an interesting difrection for the tower. I know a few could be harder to do ( Apmeken and Crondis), but the others souldnt be a problem. I want this to be a where we get to split up into groups, and there is great distrust between the tower wizards, the cause being an artifact inhabited by a wraith that served zamorack during the thrid age. '''''The Seven Sky KIngdoms:''''' ''On a calm day in a small glen, a great flash brightens the eastern sky. Many from the surronding area look out over the deep forest and gasp: Massive rocks float hundreds of feet off the ground, waterfalls plunging over the side into mist.'' '' '' '''''The Last of the Wyrms:''''' [http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Wyrms LInk to the subject at hand] '''''The MageMarked:'''''